


Семнадцать тысяч островов

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Приятная компания — что еще нужно, чтобы встретить конец света?





	Семнадцать тысяч островов

**Author's Note:**

> За кадром умирают люди. И наоборот тоже делают.

...просто в один прекрасный день моря начали пересыхать. Что поделаешь, загадили, все к тому и шло. Дофламинго давно уже знал: будущее за небесами.  
Да, тот день был поистине прекрасным.  
Потом началось нашествие саранчи и прочие досадные неприятности: мор и, кажется, дождь из жаб — или то были гадюки? Дофламинго, к сожалению, этого не застал: тогда Импел Даун еще охранялся. Тогда Импел Даун еще стоял.  
А потом воскресли мертвые — и с этой мелочью уже сложно было не считаться.  
Тем более, что, по слухам, воскресали одни Ди. И Тенрюбито.

...он был точно такой же: размазанная по перекошенному лицу помада, изгаженная бурым полусгнившая рубашка. С изрядно полысевшей шубы капало.  
— Что происходит, Дофламинго? — выдохнул Росинант и зашарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Или оружия. Спросил, не поднимая взгляда, будто заранее был уверен в ответе: — Это ты во всем виноват?  
— Ну вот еще, — искренне обиделся Дофламинго. К тому моменту он преодолел многие и многие дни пути, где по воздуху, где — по сухой земле, усеянной не самыми приятными объектами, и ждал чуть более теплого приема.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Росинант — наверное, чтобы точно обидеть. Ведь он прекрасно знал, знал лучше всех: нет на свете ничего, что Дофламинго не смог бы найти, если бы захотел. — Кстати, а где мы?  
А потом небеса упали на землю — прямо на жалкий холмик, где Дофламинго с Росинантом стояли возле разрытой могилы. Словно это место было центром земли, главной целью для ненависти. Видимо, концентрация Донкихотов стала критично превышена.  
Проморгавшись, Дофламинго нахмурился, размял шею резким движением — на затылок ощутимо давило то низкое и темное, что теперь глядело сверху вместо неба. Неприятно ощутимо глядело. Он взял брата за руку и пошел, быстро, очень быстро, сам не зная куда.  
— «Эксперимент «Магнитная аномалия №8» закончился. Эксперимент закончился. Зачистите территорию».  
Пожалуй, надо было соглашаться на молчаливо глядящее небо. Разговорчивым оно было не приятней хмурого Роси, упрямо вырывавшего ладонь.  
— Стой. Тварь, да стой ты!  
Дофламинго потер саднящую скулу и улыбнулся. Сверху начало накрапывать, и что-то подсказывало: этот милый дождик был чем угодно, но не живительной влагой.  
— Раньше ты меня так не звал.  
— Раньше ты меня не убивал. Где мы? Сколько прошло времени? Это какой-то фрукт?  
— Идем, Роси.  
— Стоять. Именем Дозора...  
— Дозора больше нет. А у тебя порох наверняка отсырел. Похолодало, тебе не кажется? Пойдем, найдем где перекусить. Ну и местечко твой папочка Сенгоку выбрал для могилы, как ты тут не тронулся за пятнадцать лет...  
— Закрой рот. Что происходит?  
— Не ебу, — выговорил Дофламинго с таким наслаждением, какого не чувствовал чертовски давно.  
Лет пятнадцать, не меньше.  
После того, как Росинант выслушал все милые подробности про саранчу и жаб, он молчал очень долго. Потом спросил про родителей, разумеется, так и не получив ответа — Дофламинго не знал его, да и не хотел знать.  
Потер лицо — омерзительно молодое, восхитительно молодое. «Да он меня сейчас почти вдвое младше», — подумал Дофламинго и расхохотался. Шуба, вовремя прихваченная с тюремного склада конфиската, намокла и липла к телу. Дофламинго тряхнул головой, капли не-дождя стекали по лицу, стеклам очков, мешая смотреть.  
А смотреть хотелось.  
Мало ли — вдруг и на это осталось не особенно много времени.  
Эксперимент? Отлично. Пусть будет эксперимент.  
— Где Ло? — спросил Росинант очень тихо, шевеля губами с усилием, словно те замерзли.  
Дофламинго захотелось подойти к нему и как следует растереть плечи и щеки. Мелкий засранец всегда любил терпеть и быть жертвой.  
В этом и была, по сути, вся разница между ними. Они оба прошли через это в детстве: терпеть и быть жертвой. Только Дофламинго тошнило от одних воспоминаний, а Росинант, похоже, испытывал извращенное удовольствие от процесса и еще старался его продлить. «Маленькая обиженная принцесса. Грязные злобные простолюдины разорвали твое шелковое платьице, спалили дом, закидал камнями и стрелами. А ты вырос и стал защищать их от того, кто спас тебя тогда от смерти.  
Ну и кто тут чудовище, спрашивается?»  
Единственный раз, когда милый братик был предельно близок к нему и своими мозгами понял, что жертва будет ею ровно столько, сколько хочет сама, что можно и нужно просто перестать терпеть, — он все равно зассал.  
Лучше бы Росинант тогда нажал на курок.  
И встречал его сегодня из могилы. Уж Дофламинго бы точно нашел тему для разговора поинтереснее.  
— Понятия не имею. Последние полгода в Импел Даун были не особенно богатыми на сплетни.  
— Тебя все-таки взяли! — бледное перепачканное лицо Росинанта сияло в сером воздухе, грозя разогнать собирающиеся тучи, и Дофламинго решил, что обидеться точно стоит. Ну, раз братец так старается.  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь, задрав голову и протирая стекла очков пальцами, чтобы приглядеть себе тучку попышнее и посимпатичнее. Летать в дождь было хреновой идеей, крайне далекой от удовольствия, но выбора не оставалось.  
— Эй! Эй, стой!  
— Ты забыл добавить «тварь», — улыбнулся Дофламинго и, прицелившись, пустил вверх нить.  
Кажется, он споткнулся о камень. Прошел машинально несколько шагов и замер.  
— Что? — спросил подбежавший Росинант, и Дофламинго с трудом сдержал порыв дать ему в зубы, чтобы стереть с лица невыносимо, до тошноты понимающее выражение.  
— Попробуй использовать фрукт.  
Росинант нахмурился, стянул наконец с головы насквозь промокшую драную тряпку с завязками, кинул на землю и произнес торжественно, будто приговор оглашал:  
— Тишина.  
Она пришла к ним мягко и осторожно, окутала молчанием невысказанных слов. Потом сквозь нее прорезался глухой звук капель дождя. Чавканье грязи под подошвами ботинок переминавшегося с ноги на ногу Росинанта. Дофламинго сделал глубокий вдох и медленно подошел к тому ближе. Посмотрел в сощуренные глаза.  
— Кайросеки потерял силу две недели назад. Не думал, что остальное перестанет работать так скоро, но почему бы и нет. Зато не скучно.  
— Я иду искать Ло, — сказал побледневший Росинант. Зрачки у него были расширенные, черные, сумасшедшие.  
— Мог бы и не говорить, — пожал плечами Дофламинго. — Ладно, пойдем.  
— Черта с два я разрешу тебе хоть на шаг к нему приблизиться.  
— Ну давай я пока приближусь к тебе — других-то вариантов у нас с тобой нет. А как только мы завидим Ло, я помашу ему рукой и замру на месте. Честное слово. Ты же мне веришь?  
— Даже не смей думать, что я...  
— Смерть определенно сделала тебя более нервным.  
Росинант сделал глубокий вдох и сжал губы.  
— Зато тебе тюрьма пошла на пользу. Кто из дозорных тебя туда отправил? Цуру?  
— Никто. Я сам пошел, знаешь, решил отдохнуть. Шучу, шучу, Роси. Не дуйся. Наш маленький Ло со своим дружком Мугиварой предоставили мне отпуск в комфортабельных апартаментах. Интерьер был немного мрачноват, но в целом мне понравилось.  
Росинант засиял пуще прежнего, и Дофламинго наконец почувствовал усталость.  
— Мой Ло!  
— Идем, надо найти лошадей. А тебе не помешает съесть одну. Или двух.

Дождь все шел и шел, небо темнело с каждой минутой. Оно казалось привычным и больше не давило, но Дофламинго от всего ждал какой-нибудь подлости. Росинант то и дело падал и к концу первого часа пути был весь в грязи. Да уж, саранча определенно была куда веселее.

***  
— Каким он вырос?  
— Как оживился, погляди-ка! Ло стал таким же злобным засранцем, как ты, что еще из него могло получиться после подобного тесного знакомства? Надо было раньше сказать, что тебя тянет на милых маленьких мальчиков, мы бы что-нибудь придумали...  
Дофламинго смотрел в побагровевшее лицо с распахнутым ртом и наслаждался этим зрелищем, смаковал его, чего нельзя было сказать об их сегодняшнем обеде. Ну, крыша над головой и приятная компания — что еще нужно, чтобы встретить конец света?  
— Ты чудовище, — выдохнул Росинант, прокашлявшись, схватил с обшарпанного стола кружку и сделал жадный глоток воды.  
Теперь той было вокруг в избытке.  
Немного не хватало зрителей, но Дофламинго был рад, когда из этой видавшей виды таверны как ветром сдуло всех оборванцев, стоило только переступить порог и спросить, не слышал ли кто о компании чудовищно дружелюбных Ди. Может, в здешних краях еще не были в курсе, что владельцы дьявольских фруктов потеряли свою силу. А, может, это одному ему так повезло.  
Мертвые же, в конце концов, оживали не все разом, а как придется. Дофламинго криво улыбнулся, глядя в покрасневшее лицо брата и вспоминая, как летел к этому гребаному холму, не думая о том, что ждет в конце.  
Пустая могила была бы вариантом не лучше нетронутой.  
— И, тем не менее, ты сидишь с этим чудовищем за одним столом, ешь одну еду и пьешь одну воду. Такой милый лицемер.  
— У тебя научился. Столько лет рядом не прошли зря, — огрызнулся Росинант и вернул кривую ухмылку. Если присмотреться, было заметно, что уголки растянутых губ дрожат. — Да, ты чудовище. И ты мой брат. Моя семья. Моя ответственность. И раз я снова жив, то лучше прослежу, чтобы ты опять не натворил дел.  
— Хватит, — негромко проговорил Дофламинго и брезгливо отшвырнул кусок черствого серого хлеба. На вкус тот все равно напоминал объедки, которыми они с братом питались в детстве на помойках. — Хватит этого дерьма, Роси. Ты убедительно врал, пока держал рот на замке. А сейчас, погляди-ка, просто светишься от счастья при возможности рассказать мне убогую небылицу. Ты думаешь, я буду и дальше слушать эту чушь? Думаешь, я настолько отупел за эти пятнадцать лет? Семья? Моя семья ждет меня в условленном месте. Мои люди, которые преданы мне до конца. Те, кого я сам выбрал. А ты не умеешь выбирать и не способен удержать рядом тех, кто тебе дорог. Просто болтаешься от папочки к папочке, от братика к братику. Родной или названый — какая разница, ты готов вилять хвостом перед каждым, кто тебя пригреет и приласкает.  
— Зачем ты отыскал мою могилу? — спросил Росинант и закурил, спрятав лицо за сложенными щепотью ладонями — кажется, кто-то из сбежавших оставил на одном из столов сигареты.  
«Тут нет ветра, идиот», — хотел сказать Дофламинго, но понял, что наговорил уже и без того слишком много.  
— Хотел сплясать на ней.  
Росинант рассмеялся, хрипло и надтреснуто.  
— Помнишь, мама учила нас танцевать друг с другом в детстве? Ну, еще... тогда. Потому что я робел девочек, а ты всех доводил до слез. Ты и меня доводил, но деваться было некуда. Маму не хотелось расстраивать.  
— Я помню, как кожа обтягивала ее кости, когда она лежала на кровати и умирала. И помню, из-за кого.  
Росинант запрокинул лохматую голову, нелепо выпятил подбородок и выпустил струю дыма в низкий закопченный потолок. Дождь снаружи усиливался.  
— Он был глупец, а не убийца. В отличие от тебя. Ты должен был его простить, Доффи.  
— Я не должен никому и ничего, Роси. — Дофламинго фыркнул и поднялся из-за стола. — Когда найдешь своего мелкого паршивца, преподай ему урок танцев. И хороших манер, этот момент в его воспитании я безнадежно упустил. И все по твоей вине!  
— Как думаешь, сколько времени у нас осталось?  
Дофламинго посмотрел в сгорбленную спину брата. Драная шуба сползла, обнажив слишком бледную кожу в рубцах и тонких шрамах. От камней, от стрел. От пуль.  
— Интересно, если я тебя еще разок убью, ты опять воскреснешь?  
Росинант снова засмеялся, как закаркал, и затушил окурок прямо о стол.  
— Раньше ты попробовал бы, не раздумывая. Пожалуй, сейчас ты невыносим чуть меньше, чем прежде, Доффи.  
— А ты нравился мне прежде несравнимо больше. Потому что молчал.  
— Как ты жил эти пятнадцать лет?  
— Не скучал.  
«Ни от жизни.  
Ни по тебе».

***  
— Он правда такой же, как я?  
Дофламинго дождался, пока Росинант поднимается из лужи и, чертыхаясь, закончит отряхиваться. Лошадей раздобыть не удалось.  
Лошадей, оказывается, больше не было. Как и других животных. Еще один пункт к списку занятных напастей.  
— Нет. Куда более злобный. Хотя казалось бы...  
— Как ты?  
Дофламинго закатил глаза и заскрипел зубами. Даже улыбаться не было сил — вот до чего порядочного жизнерадостного человека могла довести дурная погода и еще более дурная компания.  
И зачем он только потащился к той могиле?  
Зачем?  
Зачем, ну зачем?  
— Скоро сам увидишь. Уверен, он найдет тебя быстрее, чем ты его. Ло не тот милый угрюмый мальчик, каким ты запомнил. Наверняка уже рыщет по следам со своей зубочисткой наперевес. Мечтает, как заштопает твои раны и поставит мозги на место.  
— Как же я рад, что успел тогда скормить ему Опе-Опе!  
Еще одна лужа. Еще пара минут ожидания.  
— Вы с ним оба повели себя как набитые дураки. Думаешь, я не собирался отдать ему фрукт сам?  
Росинант перестал отряхиваться и поднял испачканное брызгами грязи лицо.  
— Даже если и так, — сказал он мягко, словно увещевая ребенка, — я не мог позволить, чтобы Ло остался с тобой.  
Дофламинго молча пошел вперед. Туфли месили грязь, но искать другую обувь он не собирался. Вот еще. Пусть погода приспосабливается под него, а не наоборот.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что ты отнял у меня все по-настоящему ценное? — бросил он на ходу, не оборачиваясь.  
Росинант грохнулся так звучно, что к Дофламинго снова вернулась улыбка.  
— Ты в своем уме? И это говоришь мне ты, убивший нашего отца, убивший меня!  
— Ты не особенно дорожил своей жизнью. В тот момент на Миньоне — точно, — пожал плечами Дофламинго, не сбавляя шаг. — А у отца не было хребта. По крайне мере, для того, чтобы сказать вслух: «Я люблю только одного сына, потому что второй — чудовище». Вы оба так считали. Я не слепой, Роси, и не дурак. Я просто продолжил соответствовать вашим ожиданиям.  
Заглянувший ему в лицо Росинант отшатнулся, словно порезавшись об острые края улыбки, и ничего не сказал. Дофламинго почувствовал, как согревается, и не только от быстрой ходьбы.  
— Кстати, давно собирался спросить: к чему была эта твоя дурацкая раскраска?  
— Хотел быть похожим на тебя, — тихо проговорил Росинант ему в спину. — Губы — чтобы улыбаться как ты. Глаз — чтобы... — он тактично замолчал, гуманистичный засранец.  
Дофламинго не любил вспоминать о стреле, задевшей правый глаз.  
Росинант пощелкал зажигалкой, шумно выдохнул дым. Запах табака разлился в воздухе вместе с влагой, осел на лице мелкой взвесью. Дофламинго слизнул его с губ и скривился от горечи, наполнившей рот.  
— Я хотел, чтобы это было единственным, в чем я буду на тебя похож, — закончил Росинант еще тише. И добавил: — Но я ошибся.  
«Как и я, Роси. Как и я».  
— Надо было убить тебя с самого начала, Роси.  
«Или не убивать вовсе. Как я жил без тебя все эти годы?  
Не помню.  
Никак».

— Осторожно! — заорал Росинант так громко, что у Дофламинго заложило уши.  
Он резко развернулся и вскинул руку, но тут же одернул себя: дурак, пора бы приучиться сражаться и без нитей. Убивать же когда-то умел и так. И неплохо.  
Было странно драться с озверевшей толпой, повалившей из грязного оврага, как клопы, которых Дофламинго ненавидел с детства. Словно очутился в прошлом, нелепом, искаженном. Росинант, к удивлению, успел сориентироваться быстрее и уложить полдюжины человек, прежде чем оставшиеся сбежали так же стремительно, как появились.  
— Надо бы догнать и перебить, — лениво протянул Дофламинго, слизывая кровь со щеки.  
Росинант посмотрел на него исподлобья, тяжело дыша, и вдруг устало привалился плечом к плечу.  
— Ладно. Сами сдохнут, — Дофламинго фыркнул и потрепал его по пушистым мокрым вихрам.  
Ошарашенный взгляд, которым Росинант его одарил, определенно сделал день лучше.

***  
— Ты стал странный.  
— Лучший комплимент, что я от тебя слышал, Роси!  
Дождь не прекращался. Таверна сменяла таверну, по пути попадалось все больше заброшенных домов, городов, островов — и все меньше людей. После того, как очередной оборванец затрясся и обоссался вместо ответа на вопрос, что слышно о Ло, Мугиваре или каком-нибудь еще чокнутом Ди с компанией, Дофламинго понял: за последние полгода без газет он и вправду многое упустил.  
Это было не важно. Он следовал нужному маршруту, возвращаясь к Импел Даун, пусть и куда медленнее, чем улетал оттуда. Недалеко от бывшей тюрьмы ждали его люди, всегда готовые отдать за него жизнь. Он был не настолько жесток, чтобы отказывать им в маленьких слабостях.  
Как и себе.  
Иногда это доставляло неудобства.  
— Как думаешь, Ло будет рад меня видеть?  
— С чего бы это? Ты себя в зеркале давно видел?  
— Ну ты же был рад, — заявило всклокоченное чучело, и Дофламинго скривился.  
Лживый по своей сути, в некоторых совершенно ненужных вещах брат демонстрировал патологическую честность. Поэтому приходилось верить, что выражение лица у склонившегося над могилой Дофламинго было то еще.  
По правде сказать, отчаянная радость выросшего ребенка, неожиданно нашедшего под доской пола давным-давно утерянную игрушку, немного угасла. В то время как Росинант сиял все ярче с каждым днем.  
На это надо было просто не обращать внимания. Дофламинго вырос, теперь у него были другие игрушки, и никто и ничто не могли помешать ими воспользоваться. Оставалось найти паршивца Ло, с помощью Роси уговорить мальчишку использовать Опе-Опе для активации сокровища Мариджоа и устроить конец света поинтереснее нынешнего.  
Если Опе-Опе еще действует. Должен: вероятней всего, первыми потеряли силу те фрукты, что и съедены были раньше.  
Дофламинго ухмыльнулся, но улыбка тут же померкла. Он додумался до этого плана только сейчас, спустя несколько дней после встречи с братом, а до этого просто проводил дни в бессмысленных перепалках, потакая своей прихоти.  
Отвратительное чувство подвешенности в воздухе. Дофламинго никогда прежде не думал, что оно может настолько пугать.  
— Ты изменился, — повторял Росинант снова и снова, и Дофламинго умудрялся сдерживаться, сам не понимая зачем, и только растягивать губы все шире и шире.  
Пока в один прекрасный — о, боги, сколько их еще предстояло!? — день дождь не стал особенно сильным, а настроение — паскудным.  
— Убийство родного брата меняет характер, знаешь ли, — непринужденно ответил он и успел перехватить сигарету из пальцев запнувшегося Росинанта. Затянулся одновременно жадно и с отвращением, выдохнул: — Как и предательство родного брата. Не забывай, ты-то знал, какая я «тварь», с самого начала. Я же был лишен такого счастья.  
— Я должен был тебя остановить.  
— Кому? Дозору? Человечеству? Папочке Сенгоку?  
— Себе, — ответил тот после паузы. — Тебе.  
— Ох, братик, мне ты всегда должен был только одно: не врать. И провалил свое задание с треском. Как и все прочие.  
— В какой-то момент я подумал, что правда смогу тебя остановить, — покачал головой Росинант и потянулся за сигаретой, но Дофламинго отдернул руку. — Ты, как капризный ребенок, слишком заигрался во власть, в отношения со своей выдуманной семейкой, запутался. Мне даже на мгновение стало тебя жаль. Я должен был...  
— Ты, как и папочка — не Сенгоку, а тот, что хуже, — чувствовал, что должен меня любить. Я же твой брат. Не «хотел», а «был должен». Я не знаю, кого ты унизил этим фарсом больше — меня или себя. Когда ты пришел ко мне, оборванный, с куском бумаги, я не спросил ни о чем.  
— Ты спросил: «Замерз? Выпьешь?» И мы выпили. Отличное было вино, ты всегда умел его выбирать. Знаешь, что самое страшное, Доффи? — спросил Росинант безо всякого перехода и тяжело опустился прямо на мокрую землю, на обочину дороги, по которой они шли. — Рядом с тобой я сам стал чудовищем. Не потому что нахватался от тебя. Потому что решил, что имею право тебя убить.  
— Иди к черту. Какой же ты нудный, Роси. Если бы у меня был с собой пистолет, я бы застрелил тебя во второй раз. А руки пачкать — нет, не хочется.

Росинант догнал его к вечеру. Молча приноровился к шагу и побрел рядом, зажав в зубах давно промокший окурок. Дофламинго вытащил его, выбросил и с отвращением вытер руку о штанину.  
Росинант не обиделся, — вообще никак не отреагировал, — и от этого стало еще унылее.  
— Помнишь сказочку про семнадцать тысяч островов? — задумчиво спросил он, сосредоточенно глядя под ноги, в чавкающую грязь.  
— Это про слепого капитана?  
— Нет, — Росинант нахохлился. Несмотря на то, что у них было полно возможностей стащить одежду с трупов или бродяг, шубу он не менял. — В Дозоре ее тоже знают, только у них она про железные башмаки. А я помню про острова. Ну, что надо побывать на семнадцати тысячах островов, чтобы найти свое счастье.  
— И?  
— И у меня такое чувство, что половину из них я за эту неделю уже прошел пешком.  
— Значит, это очень маленькие острова, а ты — очень большой нытик, Роси. Все, надоел, помолчи. Я, в конце концов, тоже шагаю.  
Росинант вскинул на него глаза и быстро отвернулся. 

***  
К началу второй недели люди закончились.  
— Ужас какой, — простонал Дофламинго, спускаясь со второго этажа покосившегося дома, где они заночевали. Под ногами скрипели прогнившие ступени лестницы. — Я же разорюсь, где мне теперь брать рабов?  
Сидевший за покрытым крошками столом Росинант фыркнул и принялся жадно запихивать в рот что-то грязно-бурое.  
Дофламинго поморщился и мрачно окинул взглядом выцветшие облезлые обои на стенах. Когда-то они явно были розовыми. Может быть, на них даже были птицы. Вот ирония.  
— Не хочу даже знать, что ты ешь. Крысу?  
— Хофеф куфофек? — тут же протянул ему свое нечто Росинант, и Дофламинго сел за противоположный конец стола.  
— Зачем ты мне позавчера про вино напомнил. Какой погреб у меня остался на Дресс Розе! И патефон!  
— Патефон тут был где-то, — сказал, прожевав наконец, Росинант и мотнул головой в сторону кладовки.  
Нашлись даже пластинки.  
Музыка шипела и плевалась в них словами, которых было почти не разобрать.  
— Поднимайся, должно же у меня быть хоть какое-то развлечение, — велел Дофламинго. Росинант встал с места, опрокинув стул, и криво улыбнулся.  
— Ты теперь младше меня почти вдвое, — уныло озвучил Дофламинго одну из сотни раздражающих мыслей, которые крутились в голове каждый день при виде брата, и Росинант глумливо рассмеялся.  
— Ты не выглядишь на свой возраст. И тем более не ведешь себя, — успокоил он и встал напротив — такой послушный, такой смирный. Славный маленький лжец. — Я так ничему и не научился, помню только, что мама показывала. Ты тогда вел. Ну, давай попробуем.  
Половицы скрипели под каждым шагом, движения давались с трудом, словно тело тоже рассохлось, как старые доски. Дофламинго смотрел поверх плеча Росинанта и думал, что так глупо потратил оставшееся ему время владения фруктом. Если бы знал, как все обернется, понесся бы на Мариджоа и убил там всех к черту.  
Если бы только знал, как все обернется...  
— Ты там ревешь, что ли? — удивленно покосился Дофламинго.  
Росинант топтался, все так же послушно следуя за его движениям. Услышав вопрос, он наклонил голову, скрыв глаза за лохматой челкой.  
— Мама говорила: берегите друг друга. Я тебя не уберег. Я должен был не сбегать, а остаться рядом, помочь не стать таким, каким ты стал.  
— Еще раз скажешь «должен», и я сверну тебе шею. Воскреснешь — сверну снова, — проговорил Дофламинго спокойно. — Здесь поворот. На счет раз-два-три. А вообще, знаешь, мне надоело. Да, надо было остаться друг с другом тогда. А сейчас уже поздно. Можешь пожить здесь, уверен, Ло отыщет тебя до того, как ты сдохнешь, отравившись своими объедками. А меня ждут. Ну, пока.  
— Я не смог тебя убить, потому что хотел, чтобы Ло понял: можно жить иначе. Чтобы ты тоже понял это. И теперь вижу: ты все-таки смог.  
Росинант плакал некрасиво, как девчонка, кривя раззявленный рот, не утирая слезы и сопли. Отвратительное зрелище, словом.  
Дофламинго смотрел на него и думал, что слова брата, как обычно, лгут. Ну конечно.  
Что надо уйти сейчас. Вот, сейчас.  
Непременно надо уйти.  
— Господи, как ты жил эти пятнадцать лет? — прохрипел Росинант и уткнулся ему лбом в плечо. — Ты же меня убил и все годы помнил об этом.  
— Отцепись. Рукав испачкаешь. Фу, дрянь, убери руки.  
Росинант стиснул зубы и навалился так резко, что пол вмиг ушел из-под ног и двинул по затылку. Дофламинго замахнулся, насколько позволяло положение, и ударил брата поддых, но тот вцепился как клещ и не отпускал, подвывая в шею. Дофламинго закусил губу и рывком перекатился, подмяв Росинанта под себя, пнул по колену, и тот вскинул оскаленное лицо, перекошенное от ярости, и ударил в ответ.  
Кажется, у Дофламинго оказалась сломала половина ребер. И зубов.  
— Давно надо было это сделать, — задумчиво сказал Росинант и зашарил по полу в поисках сигарет.  
Дофламинго лениво вытянул из оказавшейся под рукой пачки сразу две, подкурил и сунул одну в рот брату. Потом поднес пальцы ко рту, посмотрел на испачканные в алом подушечки.  
Облизал.  
— Я скучал, — сказал он удивленно и почувствовал, как внутри все окатило болью.  
Росинант уткнулся разбитыми губами ему в шею, прижался на миг, и пульс под ними заскакал.  
За окном завыл ветер, стекла звучно треснули.  
— Первичная зачистка завершена, — знакомо объявило небо. — Просьба носителям гена «Тенрюбито» собраться для эвакуации на Ковчеге. Диктую координаты...  
— Ло! — Росинант вскочил и сделал пару заплетающихся шагов как пьяный. — Что с ним? Доффи, надо найти Ло!  
Дофламинго закончил записывать и молча посмотрел на цифры.  
Они с Росинантом были близки — к месту назначения. И к чему-то большему.

***  
Дофламинго казалось, сила его фрукта не пропала, а каким-то ненормальным образом оказалась в руках у Росинанта. Тот не бежал — летел, и за ним было почти не угнаться.  
Хотя в этом мире в принципе осталось не так уж и много нормального.  
— Я должен проверить, что с моими людьми. Встретимся на месте сбора, — сказал Дофламинго. — Постарайся не заблудиться и не убиться по дороге. Я пропустил твои первые похороны, хотелось бы почтить присутствием хотя бы вторые.  
Росинант кивнул и как-то смазано клюнул его в щеку сухими губами с запекшейся корочкой.  
Дофламинго поморщился, вытер лицо и направился туда, где его должны были ждать. Он уже знал, что найдет там — вернее, что и кого не найдет, — но смотреть сейчас в лицо Росинанту было невыносимо противно. Противней, наверное, было бы только поглядеть на себя, но, к счастью, зеркал в последнее время на пути не попадалось. Он с отвращением потер заросший подбородок и пообещал себе соскрести с него щетину при первой возможности.  
Дурные предчувствия, разумеется, оправдали себя: в условленном месте никого не обнаружилось. Боль внутри не стала острее, но настырно давила на ребра. Дождь не унимался, стоял теперь плотной несокрушимой стеной, и пришлось пережидать его пару-тройку дней. За это время грязная жижа снова стала привычным морем. Но водная гладь смотрелась мертвой и пустой — некому было спускать корабли, некому было сновать от острова к острову в поисках мифического счастья из сказки.  
Некому было раздражать Дофламинго. Да и развлекать тоже.  
К месту, на которое указывали координаты, он долго добирался на лодке. Когда впереди показался Ковчег, та дала течь, и пришлось ускоряться. Дофламинго представлял, что увидит огромный заросший ракушками и водорослями остов, но его ждал скромных размеров корабль с золотыми узорами по бокам. Когда он подплыл ближе, то понял, что корпус был не из дерева.  
На корабле его и в самом деле ждали.  
— Доффи, ты стал такой взрослый! Такой красивый! Роси предупреждал: ты будешь чуть позже. Он отлучился по делам...  
— Спасибо. Мама. Я отойду, мне надо кое-кого найти.  
Отцу хватило ума не подходить. Дофламинго был благодарен ему и за это.  
Он прислонился спиной к металлической обшивке рубки, тяжело перевел дух.  
— Я старше их обоих. Надо же. Я старше всех. Меня окружают одни молокососы и идиоты. И не умрешь же, воскресать придется, — пробормотал он с изумлением, прижав ладонь к ходящей ходуном груди. Там что-то глухо ныло, но и только. Он ничего не чувствовал, ни гнева, ни ярости, ни тоски, только отстраненное любопытство: какая еще херня случится дальше?  
— Очень жаль. С удовольствием бы тебя убил.  
Дофламинго запрокинул голову и расхохотался:  
— Не представляешь, как я рад видеть твою унылую физиономию! Ты бы знал, сколько времени мы убили, чтобы отыскать ее. Росинант с тобой? И каким же образом ты все еще жив?  
Парящий в нескольких шагах от него на каком-то странном, похожем на облако механизме Ло скривился.  
— Кора-сан со мной. А ты можешь проваливать на вашем сраном корабле.  
— На который ты, похоже, не можешь ступить, иначе уже давно бы скакал вокруг со своей зубочисткой. Ты не ответил на второй вопрос. И выбирай выражения, будь любезен.  
— Я все еще могу изрубить тебя на куски.  
— Только мечом?  
— Нет! — рявкнул Ло и прикусил губу.  
Дофламинго снова засмеялся.  
— А ты не меняешься, Ло. Хоть какая-то стабильность в этом сумасшедшем мире. Так что ты забыл на этой оставленной здравым смыслом земле?  
— Ди — чистильщики, — нехотя ответил Ло, не глядя на него. Выглядел он куда опрятнее, чем сам Дофламинго, и это тоже веселило. — Когда эти ваши... экспериментаторы, — выплюнул он, — объявили о начале зачистки, у нас снесло крышу. Но я врач. И у меня Опе-Опе. Я смог сломать генетический код. Себе и всем, кому успел. Мы должны были зачистить тут всё и всех перед началом нового эксперимента. И убиться. Но хрен вам. Я все это рассказываю только потому, что Кора-сан потребовал. Все. Он остается со мной, спасать мир и тех, кто смог выжить.  
— Ты хотел сказать — не смог пробраться на Ковчег, потому что вас сюда просто не пускает хитрая блокировка?  
— Катись в ад.  
— Всегда приятно с тобой повидаться, Ло. Ты восхитительный собеседник, болтал бы и болтал...  
Корабль не отправился ни в этот день, ни в следующий.  
— Еще не все собрались. У некоторых очень много дел, — успокаивающе погладила его по руке мама, и Дофламинго понял, что сидит, стиснув кулаки с такой силой, что ему больно.  
Отец стоял в стороне и глядел на них с растерянной улыбкой, и Дофламинго сорвался с места: невозможно было смотреть на нее, когда еще неделю назад видел точно такую же на лице точно такого же труса.  
И невозможно было ненавидеть.  
Вот блядство.  
Он не представлял, как дальше жить без ненависти.  
Эта мысль смешила так, что он хохотал целыми днями. От него шарахались, но ему было все равно. Еще полгода, еще месяц назад он бы многое отдал, чтобы собрать всех Тенрюбито на одном корабле и подорвать к чертям, но сейчас было просто лень тратить на это время. Кто-то наверху хочет, чтобы он жил? Отлично. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Может, удастся наладить новый бизнес.  
Он принимал ванну в своей каюте, пил вино и слушал музыку. Пил. Слушал. Пил. Пил. Пил.

Дофламинго проснулся от того, что почувствовал, как в щеку тычутся влажные губы.  
— Успел, — почему-то шепотом сказал Росинант и прижался к нему так жадно и отчаянно, что у Дофламинго закончились слова и воздух.  
Они сидели молча, обняв друг друга, пока не послышался мерный гул двигателей.  
— Ну, мне пора, — Росинант попытался отодвинуться, но Дофламинго не позволил. — Иногда я думаю: как было бы хорошо, если бы я не воскрес. — Плечи Росинанта закаменели. — У тебя своя жизнь. У Ло — своя. Ты летишь, он остается. А я лежу себе спокойно в могиле и не мучаюсь. Тяжело быть эгоистом, как ты только справлялся все эти годы?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вас всех наверняка убьют?  
— Да, конечно, я понимаю, — кивнул Росинант так легко, что Дофламинго как никогда остро захотелось двинуть ему по лицу. А потом себе. И еще разок для верности.  
— Я не особенно много сумел узнать, — он поморщился, ощутив внезапную досаду на себя за то, в какой дурацкой апатии провел последние пару дней. — Остолопы на корабле только и говорят о том, как им, избранным, повезло. Но могу позавидовать тем, кто выбрал эту планетку под полигон или лабораторию: работают они быстро, ничего не скажешь. Интересно, почему так торопятся.  
Росинант немного отодвинулся; в полумраке каюты поблескивали белки его глаз, влажная полоска зубов меж разомкнутых губ. Он быстро облизнул их и заговорил быстро и четко, словно докладывал кому-то из бывшего флотского начальства:  
— Ло сказал, они с Драгоном выяснили: у тех, кто устроил тут весь этот эксперимент, случилась какая-то поломка. Запустилось сразу несколько программ... «Судного дня», что ли. И они все спешно сворачивают, — Росинант нахмурился, разгладил складки на смятом одеяле. Без своей драной шубы он выглядел непривычно аккуратно. — Про ген «Тенрюбито» ничего пока не понятно, увы. Но точно ясно, что где-то есть средство финальной зачистки. Аварийной. Экспериментаторы дождутся, пока вы улетите, а потом включат. Но мы его постараемся сломать. Луффи поможет. Жаль, про Роджера так ничего и не слышно до сих пор. Но Ло обещал, что все получится!  
— А ты обещал заботиться обо мне, — рассмеялся Дофламинго, понимая, что в душной каюте его начинает колотить.  
— Ну да, — удивленно вскинул голову Росинант и облизал припухшие губы.  
Дофламинго не мог смотреть на них. Не мог не смотреть. Он чувствовал себя самым нормальным из всех в этом чертовом ненормальном мире. Средство финальной зачистки. Ну конечно. Действительно редкое сокровище.  
— Я и забочусь, — серьезно продолжил Росинант как ни в чем не бывало. — Ты остаешься жить. Ты не мучаешься рядом со мной. Я же вижу, как тебе плохо из-за меня. Вижу, что ты изменился. Я объяснил родителям, что мне очень надо остаться...  
— Идиот. — Дофламинго тяжело дышал, воздух со свистом вырывался из горла. — Все время забываю: за эти годы в могиле у тебя сгнили последние мозги. Если они вообще были. Попроси Ло пересадить тебе чьи-нибудь. Ох, черт, Роси, если бы ты только не уволок тогда от меня этого мальчишку, какого умницу я бы вырастил!  
— Ну да. Чтобы он потом умер за тебя, — тот криво, неловко улыбнулся. — Извини. Да, знаю, я все порчу.  
И Дофламинго наконец ударил его так сильно, как мог, прямо в чертово просветленное лицо — но Росинант все равно остался в сознании. Он смотрел своими черными глазами, и Дофламинго понял, что сейчас сойдет с ума.  
— Ты полетишь со мной. Слышишь?  
— Я не могу, Доффи.  
— Значит, я остаюсь.  
— Нет. Я тебе не позволю, я должен...  
— Должен? Или хочешь?  
Шум двигателей нарастал. Росинант закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, так жалко, так знакомо. Так обезоруживающе, что это было сильнее любых ударов.  
— Должен. Последнее «должен». Я обещаю.  
— Ты лжец, — негромко ответил Дофламинго, схватил его за руку и поволок за собой из каюты. — Лжец. И у меня еще будет повод в этом убедиться.  
Они падали долго, и вода встретила их холодом, в котором ласки и боли было ровно поровну. Как и нужно.  
На мгновение Дофламинго подумал, что было бы так здорово не выплывать, но в следующую секунду Росинант уже вытащил его на поверхность.  
— Ляг на спину и дыши. Ты ведь так и научился плавать, — прохрипел он, отплевываясь. — Я научу. Вот так. Видишь, вода сама держит. Я держу.  
Дофламинго сделал глубокий вдох и ткнулся затылком в подставленную ладонь.  
— Как думаешь, сколько их теперь?  
— Кого? Выживших?  
— Островов. Вода же снова поднялась. Наберется семнадцать тысяч? Хотя, наверное, уже достаточно.  
— У тебя очки утонули, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Росинант, но Дофламинго только засмеялся.  
— Воскреснут. Все, что нужно — воскреснет.


End file.
